The Living Hell
by AyakaChan
Summary: Bad Luck goes on vacation! But its not all paradise when the blonde novelist and the pink head rock star meet! Besides they have to room together? I guess some things are worse than death... R
1. Chapter 1

The Living Hell

Bad Luck and a few other guests go to a summer resort for 2 months and must share housing with one another. But the blonde novelist and pink rock star meet and keep fighting with each other, never getting along at the resort…. But in the end, will they hate or love each other?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation

Chapter 1 -You again?- 

"Wow two whole months." Shuichi mumbled with a pocky stick dangling between his teeth and lips. Closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, he leaned back in the metal chair supplied by NG Productions with his arms behind his head and a smirk played on his lips as he crunched away at the defenseless pocky stick.

"I can't wait, just the band taking a well deserved break." Hiro exclaimed, stretching his sore arms above his head and let out a breath of air and relaxed his shoulders and brought his arms down and his eyes looked lazy while a big smile hung on his face.

There seemed to be a very peaceful atmosphere in the recording room at that moment.

"Yes, and along with this band a few of Seguchi's guests will be there as well." Sakano stated, serving some tea to the band members. After that remark, Shuichi fell backwards and rolled out of the chair.

"What do you mean? I thought this was a vacation, not have the boss baby-sit us!" Shuichi shouted, jumping up and onto the table making everyone look at him.

"Oh it won't he that bad." Suguru crossed his arms and stared stupidly at the singer, "Easy for you to say! You're his cousin! He hates me; if it wasn't for my singing voice he would fry me alive!" Shuichi yelled and collapsed on the table, causing papers and tea cups to fly all over the place.

"Wow, I think if this were a reality show, we would get more fans." Suguru sarcastically commented while glaring at Shuichi only to see the same glare back from the hyper pink kid covered in hot tea and papers stuck to his tea stained clothes.

"Calm down Shuichi, are you going to let someone like him bother you?" Hiro asked, eyes closed and sipping his hot tea, leaning against a wall across the room, safe from the two immature band mates.

Sakano smiled weakly, waving his arms lightly and spoke up, "Now guys settle down, I know we're all excited to be housing together for the next two months but please, we also need to focus on the last recording!" Sakano was trying to keep his cool but never could.

The two guys stopped glaring at each other and came back to their senses. Sakano was right, they still had work to do and it had to be done within the week.

"Sorry gentlemen, am I interrupting something important?" A calm voice rang through the room and all the men turned to see who, "Oh, Mr. President! Uh, n-no! Please, whatever made you come down here must be important!" Mr. Sakano stammered and Tohma just smiled… it really creeped out Shuichi.

"Oh, I just wanted to let all of you know that my wife, two brother in laws and myself will be coming on the trip… and I have some plane tickets to give to you." Tohma handed Sakano an envelop which he took it like it were the key to life on earth.

"Why thank you Mr. Seguchi." Hiro said politely and Tohma just looked at the young man, "Well my best band at NG deserves a break every now and then? But I expect you to finish your work before we leave and I hope this vacation gives inspiration to Mr. Shindo." Tohma said in his pleasant voice.

Shuichi just smiled but wanted to roll his eyes badly. How could his idol's band mate be such a jerk? How could Ryuichi stand this man? Shuichi wanted to scream and point out Tohma's evil behavior, but it was all hidden under his big fat, fake smile.

"Well I'm also here to surprise you all, we have officially forty-eight hours, fifty-six minutes and thirty-seven seconds till we leave for the resort." Tohma's smile still played on his face while everyone gave the look of horror.

They only had two days… not even… to finish.

Oh shit.

"That will be all gentlemen." Tohma waved and walked out the room.

Sakano snapped out of his shocked look, straightened his tie, and turned to look at the band. The three men looked at Sakano, waiting for an order of what to do.

Silence….

"OH MY GOD! WE HAVE TO HURRY! IF WE DON'T GET THIS FINISHED, THE PRESIDENT WILL HAVE MY HEAD!" Sakano spun into a tornado and was blowing things all around the room.

Shuichi watched in amazement, Suguru went to tune his keyboard for the millionth time and Hiro just closed his eyes and crossed his arms, "Let's get back to work." He said sternly, walking over to his guitar.

So, while Sakano continued to drive himself insane and in misery, Shuichi was warming up his vocals at the microphone and the others were going through the music a few times before they finished for the night. They at least wanted to get this song recorded then finish the next one by hopefully tomorrow.

"Are you ready, Mr. Shindo?" Suguru asked and Shuichi nodded.

Who would have known… that would mean so much more.

8888

"_Eiri you are aware we are leaving in two days? …Eiri…Eiri! Answer me-"_Click

Yuki ended his sister's call, not caring about her constant babbling. It's not like he didn't know, she just assumes that she's the only one in the family with a brain.

Women…such an enigma.

Setting the cell phone down on the table and taking a long inhale of his cigarette, letting the drug calm his stress and his nerves; he stared around the blank, dull room.

Sort of like his personality.

What possessed him in agreeing to go on a vacation with his fag of a brother in law and his annoying siblings?

Oh yeah…. The peace and quiet along with the bar.

He sighed; being alone in the apartment sometimes could be very boring then again it's better than being around annoying people. All they want is money, fame, sex…

If only there was something better in life.

Yuki pondered that for a moment then chuckled at that.

Life wasn't going to be getting better for him and he knew it. He would be stuck writing tragic romantic love books and sleep with anonymous women who throw themselves at him.

Yuki put out his cigarette in his ash tray, grabbed his beer can and stood up, stretched out his back a bit, wincing and grunted, dragging his feet to the office to work some more.

Little did Yuki know… in less than forty eight hours his life would be bombarded with more than he could handle.

8888

_Last call for flight 345, flight 345 now boarding_

"Hurry up Hiro! We'll miss our plane!" Shuichi exclaimed, running at light speed, dragging his suitcase on the ground. He also had a backpack on his back that was bouncing up and down, slamming against his back. Hiro was running behind him with his belongings, "Well if we didn't have to stop to use the bathroom, we would be on time!" Hiro yelled back but fortunately they made it to the gate and boarded the plane.

"So where's your seat?" Shuichi asked

"I'm row G seat two." Hiro said, looking around for it.

"Aww, I'm in row C, seat three! Hiro! I can't go this whole plane flight not speaking with you!" Shuichi whined, causing a few people to stare at him. They all knew this flight would be painful.

"You'll be fine… now let's get seated." Hiro patted his friend on the head and left for his seat and Shuichi just pouted and found his seat…all alone in the abyss of strangers.

Shuichi sat there for what seemed like eternity but looked at his wrist watch to discover only two minutes passed and he was already bored as hell. The movie wouldn't start for a while so Shuichi drummed his fingers on the seat in front of him then started squirming in his seat, he just couldn't keep still. He shifted his weight by putting his knees up to rest against the seat in front of him when the seat went forward and then jutted back.

Only then did Shuichi notice someone was sitting in front of him. That person seemed pretty pissed, I mean who wouldn't be? You're quietly sitting there when some jerk kicks your seat forward.

Shuichi gasped because the person was getting up, probably to speak with him. It was a scary blonde man with sharp golden eyes just glaring at him, "You damn brat, get your feet off the back of my seat!" He barked, causing Shuichi to gulp and let his feet plop to the floor, "Well sorry sir." Shuichi apologized but the man just sneered and sat back down.

"Well someone hasn't gotten laid in a while." Shuichi whispered, digging through his purple backpack and pulled out a few of his things. He opened up one of his magazines and put on his earphones and started reading about Nittle Grasper when the magazine disappeared and Shuichi looked up to see the angry blonde again, holding his item. The blonde was standing, with his elbows leaning on the top of his seat while his hands held the magazine.

Shuichi glared, taking off his earphones, "May I have that back? Why are you being so rude?" Shuichi asked and the man just narrowed his sharp golden eyes, "You better watch your tongue." He said

Shuichi smirked, "Oh, and like your going to do anything."

Yuki smirked back, "In fact…" he became distant and tore the magazine in half and dropped it on the boys lap and sat back down.

Shuichi stared at the paper mess in his lap and thought, "_THAT SON OF A BITCH! I'M SO GLAD I'M NOT SEEING HIM AFTER THIS FLIGHT!" _

Hours passed, not a word was shared between Shuichi and the mysterious blonde man in front of him.

Shuichi fussed around in his seat, really having the urge to use the bathroom but at the moment all of them were in use… Shuichi just waited… and waited…

A woman came out, with her young daughter and walked her back to their seats. Shuichi started getting up with his backpack and got a brilliant idea. Might as well pay back that blonde for destroying his property from earlier.

Shuichi forcefully pushed the blonde's seat forward, causing the blonde's stomach to ram into his laptop he seemed to have on his lap and his glasses fell on the keyboard. The blonde instantly shot a look at Shuichi who just gasped.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry sir! Honestly! My apologies!" Shuichi said sarcastically and turned to walk to the bathroom, chuckling to himself while the blonde watched where he was going.

"_The bathroom you asshole? How perfect…" _The blonde thought, regaining his composure, put his laptop away and his glasses back in their case and stood up, following the idiot to the bathroom.

Shuichi entered and locked the door, adjusting to the small space, unaware of the danger outside of the door.

The man walked over; looking around for the item he would need and suddenly spotted it.

An umbrella.

The blonde didn't know why, but it was just randomly sitting by the entrance to the bathroom. He picked up the black and white stripped object and jammed it into the rectangular handle. That way, you wouldn't be able to open the door from the inside.

The blonde quickly left, unnoticed by everyone on the plane.

Shuichi washed his hands, looked in the mirror and saw his perfect image and smiled. Humming a tune, he reached for the handle, but found it wouldn't budge…it seemed to be jammed, but on what?

The man turned his head, seeing the umbrella twitch a little and turned his attention back to the motion picture while getting someone to fetch him some headphones for the particular movie.

Shuichi banged on the door, hoping someone would hear his plea for help.

What was wrong with the door? What was going on? Oh well… someone would have to use the bathroom soon right?

Shuichi sat on the toilet seat, fed up already. Looking down at his lap he had an idea. Standing up, and trying to get his back pack off his back, hitting his side on the sink from the struggle and in the process he let out a small yelp.

When he finally retrieved the item of his desire, his cell phone, he wanted to call Hiro and tell him that he was locked in the bathroom… even though that was already embarrassing enough.

But the sad thing was that Shuichi regretted to discover… he got no signal on the airline.

Well any minute now someone would have to use the bathroom anyway…

One hour later…

"Mommy! Something's wrong with the door!" A little boy exclaimed in a cry and the mother just examined it. "Oh my…" she took the umbrella out and instantly the door opened and Shuichi fell over, "Thank you! You saved me!" he said in a huff.

"Oh it was nothing, someone must have been playing a prank on you! For someone stuck this umbrella in the handle so you couldn't get out!" she laughed a bit and so did Shuichi who covered up, "Oh it must have been my friends, they can be like that! Well thanks!" he said and turned away, his attention on the blonde… flames in an uproar in the violet eyes.

The man saw Shuichi coming back and took off his headphones, "Having trouble with the restroom?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah…just a little bit." Shuichi gritted his teeth and the blonde just shrugged, putting his headphones back on.

"_Oh he's good…and cute…WHAT!" _Shuichi snapped out of his thoughts when the pilot's voice came over the intercom.

_Attention ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing within fifteen minutes, please buckle up and remain seated till we have landed safely, thank you for using Tokyo Airway!_

Shuichi let out a rush of air… finally he would be at the resort, relaxing… and away from the manic in front of him.

As soon as the plane landed and passengers were able to leave, Shuichi was off in no more than three seconds, waiting for Hiro and the others.

"How was your flight Shuichi?" Hiro asked, meeting up with him. _Rude people, ripped magazines, being locked in a bathroom…_, "Oh… you can say it was interesting." Shuichi sighed, looking away from Hiro, standing on his toes, trying to spot Suguru… but no, Mr. Seguchi happened to spot him first.

"Oh Mr. Shindo, I'm having the luggage being picked up and brought to the resort, why don't you and Hiro get a head start there? My family and I have a few things to do before we head back, see you soon gentlemen."

Shuichi ignored the last part and Hiro was right behind him, heading for the limo Seguchi had reserved for the Bad Luck boys to ride in.

The limo was a sparkling white. The interior consisted of black leather seats, dvd and mp3 player, mini fridge, telephone and black velvet carpeting.

"This is pretty sweet." Hiro said, petting the velvet floor.

"Yeah…" Shuichi became distant as the limo smoothly took off.

Shuichi and Hiro took all the opportunities to stare out at the place around them. They were driving through a city full of lights and glamour, it was sight to see.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Hiro said out loud and Shuichi only nodded, still gazing out his side of the vehicle.

Soon the limo took then to the outskirts of town, taking them down twisty and windy roads. Around them they were surrounded by nature, lots of trees, wild flowers and birds.

"Where is this resort anyway?" Shuichi asked but his question was answered at the sight beyond the tall trees.

It was a gigantic resort with a private beach, pools, hot tubs, everything!

Before they knew it, they were at the entrance and checked in and got a key to their room and went up the elevator. Once the door dinged open, the hyper singer dashed out the door and down the hall, in search of his room.

Hiro and Shuichi were excited about these rooms because they were like very fancy condominiums. Even though they would be rooming with five others, that didn't get the two boys down because there was so much to do at the resort!

Hiro swiped the key, the little light blinked form red to green and Hiro turned the door knob and Shuichi clicked on the light.

Their jaws dropped.

There was an up and down stairs, an upstairs bedroom with a loft that over looked the couches and kitchen. The loft contained two beds. Down stairs there were three more beds in separate bedrooms. There were beautiful white couches and a plasma TV, a balcony on the main floor, with a lovely view over the private beach, walk in closets, hot tub, wet bar, mini kitchen, two full size bathrooms with a whirl tub, shower, everything you could possibly need.

"Lets go explore the rest of this place!" Shuichi chirped, racing to the door and Hiro walked behind him and down the hall, following his best friend to the elevator.

Oh what the hell! The Seguchi's weren't here yet and no one would know who they are here, so why not live life and run around the place, causing a little trouble in the process?

Hiro ran to the elevator and the two went to the first floor and raced to the pool area. Their bodies and faces were pressed up against the glass doors, looking in where there were more hot tubs, swimming pools with water slides, saunas, a weight room, and a spa.

"This place has everything! Shuichi… get ready to relax for two months!" Hiro and Shuichi high fived and the two took off to explore the resort some more.

Two Hours Later…

Tohma Seguchi and his guests arrived through the sliding glass doors, entering the main lobby too see Hiro stand up and greet them with a smile.

"Where's Mr. Shindo?" Tohma asked but Hiro just pointed over his shoulder to the sleeping pink ball on the red couch.

Tohma smiled slightly at the sight, all the excitement must have worn the guy out.

"He fell asleep waiting, but I'll wake him, I don't think he'll mind." Hiro said, walking over and nudging his friend awake, "Shuichi…hey Shuichi they're here." Shuichi opened his eyes, looking around confused before he stretched out his body, yawning and looking with lazy eyes as they focused on his boss and his family.

Shuichi stood up slowly, smiling at everyone when he noticed a pair of familiar eyes.

Those golden eyes met his as well and they just stared at each other. A blank look on the blonde's but the look of death on Shuichi's.

"Please let me introduce you to my brother in law, Eiri Uesugi." Tohma said politely and Yuki held out a hand and shook the boys, "It's Yuki" he said coldly and Shuichi just narrowed his eyes.

"And I'm Tatsuha! Eiri's younger brother! Wow! You look so much like my honey Ryuichi!" Tatsuha shoved his older brother aside and hugged the life out of Shuichi, who was gasping for air.

"Ni-nice to me-meet you to-too." Shuichi said, trying to breath.

"Shall we all get settled in our room?" Tohma asked and they all went over to the elevator. They all couldn't fit, so Yuki stayed behind, to be away from his annoying family and Shuichi refused to be in the same small space as Suguru.

So the two were left waiting for the next elevator… all alone.

There was silence for a while till Shuichi burst out, "You were a real bastard on the plane! Locking me in the bathroom, how crude can you get?" asked but Yuki looked at his stupidly, "Not me." He said, trying to ignore the pink idiot.

"Not you? Like hell! You're so dense!" Shuichi shouted getting in the elevator with Yuki behind him, getting in as well. As the doors closed, all you could see was Yuki's blank look staring out and Shuichi's mouth still going off, full of pointless insults.

"I hate people like you! Why are you so mean? I can't believe I'm spending two months in the same place as you, breathing the same air!" Shuichi gritted his teeth, to only see angry eyes from Yuki.

"Like being with you is heaven on Earth? Ever try shutting up? It would do you and everyone else here some good."

Shuichi's jaw dropped, "You son of a bitch!"

"And you're a sore in my ass, what else is new?" Yuki asked, only to hear nothing back from the pink man.

Yuki smirked and looked him, Shuichi looked wide eyed. Yuki took a step towards the slender man and Shuichi backed into the wall, "Wow, I finally get you to shut up? What a miracle… there really must be a God…" Yuki said, getting closer to Shuichi, putting his arm on the wall, leaning in on Shuichi.

"What are you doing?" Shuichi asked, too frozen to move.

"What does it look like?" Yuki said grimly and before Shuichi could respond, Yuki stole a sweet passionate kiss from Shuichi.

Shuichi couldn't move… couldn't think… instead he just let this stranger take advantage of him.

Once the door dinged and opened, Shuichi belted down the hall, tears in his eyes and Yuki just left in his same blank stare.

Well at least the kid would stay away from him for the rest of the stay.

8888

End of chapter one

I hope you all liked! This is a different story for me, never wrote something like this before… in the chapters to come is ciaos, hell, humor and everything that could possibly happen at a fancy resort with men who annoy each other! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shuichi's face was met with the comfort of the cottony softness from his resort pillow. Breathing in a steady pace, millions of thoughts and flashbacks were flooding into his young virgin mind.

His arms scooped around and under the pillow, to help support his head as he turned his face to the side, feeling the cool air gently kiss his cheek. Tear stains were noticeable on his reddened face and the pillow suffered the same fate as well.

The loft area was a little cooler than the bedrooms, making Shuichi wrap himself more in his blanket. Hiro and Shuichi slept in the loft area, Tohma, Mika, Tatsuha and Suguru had downstairs bedrooms and Yuki took the upstairs bedroom.

Slowly Shuichi sat up, turning to the right, looking past the balcony that over looked the first floor, but out the large window that showed a view of the moon and night stars. It was a pleasant, breath taking feeling, letting Shuichi's mind feel at ease for a few moments. Nothing mattered…

"_Why do weird things always happen to me?" _Shuichi bowed his head and closed his eyes before turning his attention towards Yuki's bedroom. His bedroom was across Hiro and Shuichi's bed area. _"Why do I have to spend my vacation afraid of him? Why did he kiss me…does he think I'm a fool? But then again…that kiss was amazing-_

"Shuichi?"

Shuichi snapped out of his train of thought and looked at the shadowy figure squatted down in front of his bed. The moon created shadows on the mans face so the pink man couldn't identify him.

"Who's there?" Shuichi's voice trembled a bit, wondering if it was someone who broke in, maybe a crazed fan who happened to work at the resort and knew what room he was staying in. He probably has a spare key and wants to have his sick passionate way with him-

"What's wrong my Shuichi?"

Shuichi froze as the man moved instantly from the end of the bed to having the mystery man's arms around the frightened singer.

So in a time of bad situations, Shuichi did the only thing he could think of.

Scream.

"AHHHHHHHH! YOU SICK PERVERT! GET OFF MEEE!" Shuichi struggled to get lose but the manic tightened his grip on the scared rock star.

"No! This is what I've dreamed of Ryu- I mean Shuichi!" the man pathetically whined.

Suddenly, lights were flicked on and foot steps were heard pounding in a rush up the carpeted stairs.

Everyone was in silence and looking at them.

Hiro was awake an in a pose looking like he was ready to jump the guy, Yuki peeked his head out the door, Tohma and Mika stood there shocked and Suguru was just staring blankly.

"Tatsuha…what are you doing?" Mika asked darkly

"Well I just wanted to see Shuichi, him and I are buddies, pals, friends!" Tatsuha said, giving puppy dog eyes.

"At three in the morning?" Suguru asked.

"I didn't mean him any harm." Tatsuha smiled and everyone saw angel wings and a halo floating above his head. The Hallelujah chorus was heard in the background…odd.

Mike grabbed the young Uesugi by the pajama collar and dragged him down the stairs as he pleaded for mercy.

"I'm sorry that my brother in law disturbed you, my apologies." Tohma said giving a slight bow.

Shuichi and waved his arms around nervously, "No, no its okay, I think I just over reacted Mr. Seguchi, I'm alright!"

Tohma's expression softened before speaking.

"Well then, good night." Tohma kindly said.

He turned off the lights and went back downstairs to take care of the new problem.

Mika and Tatsuha.

Hiro and Shuichi looked at each other and sat in silence for a moment or two, hearing the murmuring from the argument below before they both chuckled and laid back down, adjusting the blanket before sighing in unison.

8888

Quiet.

Very quiet.

All that could be heard was the clinging and clanging of forks and knives at the breakfast table.

No one really looked at each other, just concentrated on their own worlds and whatever their minds may be occupied with.

Shuichi barely touched his food, a tired look in his eyes as he just slumped in his chair, staring at his plate. No one noticed.

No one, except for Hiro who paused from his meal to glance at the sad stricken Shuichi.

Hiro decided to ignore his friend's behavior and bring up it after breakfast. With everyone here, now wasn't the time to meddle in his affairs with people who he wasn't comfortable talking in front of.

Eiri Yuki noticed Hiro's pause in his meal and noticed him looking at Shuichi.

It was then did Yuki notice Shuichi, slumped in his chair across from him, refusing to make eye contact.

It was as if he was dead to the world.

"So, Eiri what do you plan on doing today?" Tohma asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Yuki just looked at him and smirked, "Doing what or who I want, none of your business." He spat back and continued eating while Mika and Tohma exchanged glances and went back to their food.

"Sooo Shuichi…." Shuichi felt someone wrap their arm about his shoulders, causing his head to snap up and look at the person to his right, who was smiling at him.

"Wanna have some fun in the hot tub later?" Tatsuha asked slyly, causing Shuichi to blush.

"Well, I-I-"

"I'm other words, no." Hiro said sternly.

Tatsuha looked at the male across from him, "Excuse me, but is your name Shuichi?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, but I happen to know when a pervert makes my best friend feel uncomfortable."

Before Tatsuha could say anything back, Tohma interrupted the two of them, "Now gentlemen, please, leave Mr. Shindo alone." Tohma turned his eye contact to Tatsuha, cueing him to take his arm off of Shuichi.

Tatsuha rolled his eyes and removed in arm in a huff, pouting his bottom lip.

Shuichi let out a breath of air and turned his gaze to Tohma, "May I be excused?" he asked like a five year old, trying to get out of eating vegetables at the dinner table.

Mika smiled and Tohma nodded his head and with that Shuichi shot up and ran upstairs, to the loft area where his bed was and plopped down, staring at the ceiling…

This vacation was going to be hell…

8888

"Hey Shuichi! Think fast!"

Shuichi looked up and was suddenly hit with a splash on water to the face, stinging his violet eyes.

"Ahh! Damn it Hiro!" Shuichi laughed, splashing his best friend back.

The two were having a water war in the gigantic pool area, screaming, laughing and annoying the other residents who happened to be staying at the resort for the time being as well.

Hiro, Shuichi and Tatsuha were in the pool, Suguru was reading a book in the hot tub and Mika, Yuki and Tohma were lounging in the white metal chairs, sitting around a table next to the pool in their pool attire.

Mika and Tohma happened to be engaged in an intelligent conversation while Yuki's eyes were fixed on the idiots in the pool.

He watched the long auburn hair's moves on the pink pop star… they were pretty good but then again the violet eye moron's moves were so predictable…

Why he was watching them, was a mystery in itself.

The two in the water took a break; arms tired and out of breath. Hiro went under water to fix his messy hair when Shuichi felt someone grab his legs and pull him under.

Shuichi opened his eyes and saw Tatsuha smiling with lust in his eyes.

Tatsuha wrapped his arms around Shuichi's small waist, pulling him close while Shuichi struggled for air at to get away from the freak.

Then Tatsuha did something Shuichi never expected.

Tatsuha locked lips with the Ryuichi look a like while Shuichi panicked.

He would be raped by this man before the trip was over.

He knew it.

Just then, they both felt their shoulders being torn apart and brought to the surface.

"Guys, stop making out in the pool!" Hiro laughed but thought about it, making a face of disgust, "I mean… Shuichi! What are you doing with this freak in the water?" Hiro yelled.

"He fucking attacked me! God! What is it with guys kissing me on this vacation? Am I a gay magnet or something?" Shuichi yelled, causing Suguru to peer over his book and the three at the table to stop talking, staring at the pink hair mess in the water.

"What do you mean? Who else kissed you?" Hiro asked, pushing Tatsuha under water, pissing off the young monk.

Shuichi felt all eyes on him…

A fiery blush rushed to his face as he looked around when he met the eyes of the golden haired bastard.

How embarrassing.

If he told, that man would kill him in his sleep.

Shuichi gave way, and slipped under water, relieving the heat in his face.

"_If only I could live down here and never come back up." _Shuichi thought, not wanting to face his friend.

"Oh Mr. Nakano, leave the poor boy alone!" Mika smiled, sending a chain reaction of smiles to go around the table, except Yuki was smirking.

Suguru rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book.

When Shuichi came back up to the surface he was almost on the other side of the pool.

Hiro spotted him, giving him the death glare.

Shuichi knew if he didn't tell Hiro what was going on, there would be consequences.

So Shuichi did the only reasonable thing he could think of.

Run.

Shuichi pushed himself out of the pool, water dripping off his body as he dashed out, grabbing a few towels and pulled open the doors swiftly and disappeared out the door and ran down the hall.

The dumbest thing to do would be to go back to the room, since after all Hiro had a key.

"_Ahhh shit…shit…fucking shit…where to go…" _Shuichi thought, panicking and looking around, running down random hallways, trying to avoid Hiro.

Suddenly, someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him sharply into a room, shut the door and locked it.

Shuichi tripped a little and stopped, rubbing his shoulder from the throbbing pain inflicted upon it.

Glaring, Shuichi turned around and it was…oh my god…

8888

Yay chapter 2 done! Weee well for those of you who think 2 months is long… well you'll see what happens in the story… all I have to say is don't say things too soon…

Ayaka Chan

Please review! ….please…?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"When things get weird… they get even weirder"

(recap of what happened)

Suddenly, someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him sharply into a room, shut the door and locked it.

Shuichi tripped a little and stopped, rubbing his shoulder from the throbbing pain inflicted upon it.

Glaring, Shuichi turned around and it was…oh my god…

8888

"Mr. Shindou is an interesting person… don't you agree Eiri?" Tohma asked curiously, as if sensing that something was up between Shuichi and his dearest brother in law.

Yuki looked Tohma with his usual blank yet angry look, "Whatever." was all the writer could say, not really caring about some cute idiot… wait cute?

"Well, you can't seem to keep your attention away from him." Tohma honestly said before sipping his tea.

Yuki glared while Tohma stared innocently at him. Mika sat between the two, looking back and forth before sighing, finally giving up. She would never understand her husband when it comes to her younger brother.

"Tohma, I'll be over at the spa, I'll see you for dinner?" Mika asked and Tohma nodded, giving her a small sweet kiss before they said goodbye and she was off and out the pool doors.

"So, back to what we were talking about-

"We weren't talking about anything." Yuki spat out, turning his attention away from his annoying brother in law to something of much interest… a blank wall.

"So Shuichi's anything?" Tohma asked, seeing Yuki's face snapping back to look at him.

"Look, I don't have time to be harassed by you, I'm leaving." Yuki got up roughly and started walking off.

"We'll talk later, okay Eiri? About Shuichi!" Tohma called out happily, seeing Yuki give him the finger as he walked out casually.

8888

"What? What's going on?" Shuichi trembled, looking at the person who captured him.

"What? Am I not allowed to see you?" the person asked in a stern voice.

"Well it's kind of weird and unexpected… I thought you were suspended…" Shuichi became distant, thinking about how this person could have gotten here.

"What? I can't take a vacation and just happen to wind up at the same resort as you?" the person said in a cheery voice.

"K…you knew I WAS GOING TO BE HERE!" Shuichi cried out.

K peeked out of the door, looking like a little kid, "SO! What are we running from? The law? Fans? A woman? Shuichi! You're running from a sexy French maid aren't you?"

Shuichi couldn't answer as K patted his back, "Way to go Shindou!"

"Mr. K! That's not what I'm running from!" Shuichi yelled, becoming frustrated when all of a sudden the door busted open, wood and metal pieces flying everywhere.

Once all the dust settled, there stood Hiro, huffing and puffing, "I've finally got you." He said, trying to breath.

"Oh…you're running from Hiro? Whoa! I didn't know you liked them on the same team Shuichi!" K smiled, patting the poor guy on the back again.

"THAT'S NOT IT K! ALL OF YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" Shuichi yelled.

Hiro looked from Shuichi to K, having a double take, "K? What are you doing here?"

K made a sad face, pretending to cry, "Oh, so it's a bad thing to see your manager who adores you and looks after you like a mother to her younglings?"

"Uhh…." Was all Hiro could say, giving him a blank look.

"All I wanted to know was if something fascinating was happening between you! So tell me…how far did you two get?" K asked happily before being whacked upside the head.

"Get it right, Shuichi is keeping a secret from me and I, as his best friend, should know!" Hiro yelled at the dumbfounded manager.

"Well you could have told me that in the first place." K scratched his head.

"You were JUMPING to conclusions in the first place!" Hiro yelled back.

"Yeah well… hey where did Shindou go?" K asked, looking around.

"Huh? Oh yeah Shuichi! Um… yeah, how did he get away?" Hiro asked, looking around the demolished room.

Hiro looked out the door, glancing both ways.

"Hey! Which way did he go K? Which way did he go?" Hiro panicked like a crazed manic trying to find his vulnerable prey.

K gave Hiro a weird, disturbing look before shaking his head and pulling out of no where, his grenade launcher.

"Onward and out! We'll find Shuichi Shindou in this traitorous relaxing wasteland! Even if we have to risk our own lives! We'll get him dead or alive!"

Hiro's face drained of blood and looked ghost white, "DEAD?"

K let his arm relax and the launcher was safely at his side while he smiled, throwing an arm behind his head, rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry, I just get too carried away." He playfully chuckled.

Hiro glared, "Yeah, tell that to the rest of the people in Japan!"

8888

SLAM!

LOCK!

Panting and the beating of the heart was all that could be heard from the small frame of Shuichi Shindou. Never in his life had he sped away so quickly. Not even from his fan rampages. But now he could finally breathe, relax and hopefully enjoy his long stay, away from ciaos.

"So you're too embarrassed to face your friend?"

Shuichi's head snapped up towards the direction where the voice came from. The tone was so stern yet seemed to be mocking him. Cold sweat ran down Shuichi's cheek.

"What are you talking about?" Shuichi asked, still breathing heavily.

Yuki smirked, taking off his reading glasses and setting his book down. Shuichi jolted a little but quickly settled. Was he afraid of this man? Was he trying to run? But why didn't he? Why-

"Don't play dumb you damn brat." Yuki said, standing up, blankly looking at the boy huddled by the door.

Shuichi's brows narrowed, "My name is Shuichi Shindo and I'm not a brat!"

"I don't care what your name is, you're not important to me anyway… but it seems somehow I'm important to you." Yuki gave him a questionable look.

The singer paused, his breath stopped.

What did this jerk mean? I don't understand… he's nothing to me…nothing…

Shuichi snapped back into reality once Yuki spoke, "Nothing to say? Well… I'm flattered that a young punk like you has taken interest in me… sorry but I don't date other men."

From that statement Shuichi saw red.

"You think that just because I don't want to tell my friend that you were all over me in the elevator and had the nerve to kiss me that you think I'm all of a sudden gay and want you? In your dreams perv boy!"

With that Shuichi marched up the stairs and plopped on his bed.

Yuki watched the mad man till he disappeared out of sight.

In a soft tone he spoke, "Lying to yourself will get you nowhere."

Yuki grunted, picking up his book and glasses he unlocked the door and left to only God knows where.

Shuichi felt relief that Yuki finally left… now he had the whole place to himself…

BOOOMM!

HAHAHA!

WE'VE GOT YOU NOW SHUICHI!

Shuichi blankly stared at the ceiling… maybe he thought too soon.

8888

Sorry! That it took soo frickin long! Its just with school, my boyfriend and soo much crap that I haven't been able to update or come up with ideas! Haha but I hope u enjoyed this chapter and I'll work faster and harder on chapter 4! Yay

I know this chapter was uber short… but chapter 4 will make up for it I promise!

Ayaka Chan


	4. Chapter 4

The Living Hell

Chapter 4

"Uncomfortable"

Sitting.

Hiding.

That's all one person could do when you have a mad friend and a crazy psycho manager with a gun on the other side of a flimsy door waiting to pounce.

Shuichi sat in silence.

Yelling and pounding was heard on the other side of the bathroom door while Shuichi sat in the empty cold bath tub with his knees to his chest.

Why was everyone bothering him?

Wasn't this suppose to be a relaxing vacation without worries or annoyances?

Sigh…

Shuichi closed his big violet eyes, just listening to his own thoughts instead of the threats coming from the two men.

Suddenly it stopped.

"Huh?" Shuichi mumbled and looked over to the white door.

It was all silent, not a sound could be heard.

"I wonder if they left." Shuichi whispered, still looking at the door when he noticed something roll from under it.

Hiro's hushed voice was heard while K told him to shut up.

Blinking several times, it took Shuichi a moment to realize what it was.

"Ahhhh! You guys are sooo mean! Why do you hate me so much!"

BOOM!

8888

"Thought I would find you here."

Yuki's eyes looked surprised as he was startled by the person's appearance.

"Seguchi what the hell? Can't you see I don't want you here." Yuki mumbled, turning his attention back to his laptop and began to write.

"Doing work on vacation? So like you Eiri." Tohma said with a smile as he took a seat next to his bother in law.

"What part of _I hate you_ don't you understand?" Yuki glared

Only the sound of people's voices clashed together could be heard coming from the same room the two resided in.

Tohma scooted his chair back and stood up smiling down at his brother.

"I'll see you later perhaps?" he asked with a slight hint of hope.

The blonde writer chose to ignore his pesky in law. But as he parted his lips to say something, he heard foot steps walking away.

Yuki looked after him as he walked away into the crowd of people, disappearing into the hallway.

Letting out a sigh, Yuki looked back at is laptop and stared at the screen. His thoughts were distraught.

Shit.

Yuki saved his work and packed up.

Tohma just had to ruin everything.

His life and his work.

But most of all… his life.

8888

"Huh?"

Clouds of dust continued to settle as the president of NG looked around his vacation complex.

He walked around, looking for any signs of what may have caused this. From the looks of it, only the bathroom and some nearby walls were destroyed.

"Whoa what happened here!"

Tohma turned around to find his other brother in law, Tatsuha who was busy taking digital pictures of all the damage on his camera.

"Whoever did this doesn't realize its Tohma's room. They're going to get their ass kic-"

"Shh do you hear that?" Tohma asked while Tatsuha looked confused, then tried to listen carefully.

A very silent "help" could be hear coming from the upstairs.

Tohma and Tatsuha went as quickly as they could up the stairs to find a disturbing picture.

Shuichi was currently striped down to his boxers, rope tied around his wrists and ankles with duct tape covering his mouth. Hiro for some reason held a fishing pole while K had a grenade launcher pointing down on Shuichi.

"May I ask the meaning of this!" Tohma raised his voice, glaring at the gentlemen.

"Well Shuichi wouldn't tell me-"

"I want to hear it from Mr. Shindo, remove the tape."

"But-"

"Remove the tape!"

Hiro set down the pole and ripped off the tape, Shuichi began to yell.

"Damn it Hiro that hurt! What the hell? Blowing up the bathroom to get me to come out? You two are sick, you need help! This is suppose to be a vacation not a-"

"That will be enough Mr. Shindo."

All of the men turned around at the sound of a dark chuckle.

"Mr. Yuki?" Hiro said while the chuckle subsided.

"In all my life I never though I would see something like this." Yuki smirked, looking around the room.

"Five idiots, one being gay and tied up, probably enjoying every second of it too." Yuki turned to walk away when someone spoke up.

"Gay? Look whose talking."

Everyone gasped as Yuki turned around swiftly, glaring.

He knew who said it, that moron made of pink.

"You better watch you're tongue." Yuki snapped.

"Or what? Are you going to suck on it all gay like?" Shuichi said sarcastically.

"Everyone, this situation has gotten up all a little riled up. Why don't we just-" Tohma was rudely interrupted by Yuki.

"Save you damn speech, I'm out of here. See you guys later." He spat out, walking down the stairs and out the door.

"Mr. Shindo, I never again want to hear such language come from you again, you're a professional musician under my production, remember that." Tohma looked Shuichi in the eye.

"Yes Mr. Seguchi, my apologies." Shuichi gulped, trying to adjust to the uncomfortable rope.

Tohma looked around, "Now then, get Shindo untied and I'll make a few calls on getting that bathroom repaired. We'll be lucky if this resort lets us stay."

8888

32 minutes later…

"Wow this place is spotless! How did you get it repaired so fast?" Shuichi asked his boss who looked like nothing amazing happened.

"I have connections… and power." He said blankly, sipping his hot tea.

"Hey has anyone seen where Hiro went?" Shuichi asked, while everyone just glanced around.

BLAHHH!

Everyone in the room winced as upsetting sounds were heard coming from the newly finished bathroom.

"Uh oh someone sounds sick." Tatsuha pointed out the obvious as everyone looked at him.

"…What?" he asked as Shuichi knocked on the door.

"Hiro you in there? You okay?"

"No (blaahh) I'm throwing up (blaahhhh) because I feel dandy! (blahhh) Shiuchi… I don't feel so good all of a (blaaahh blahhhhhh) sudden."

"I'll have someone call for ginger ale and crackers! Don't worry Hiro you'll be okay!"

8888

The two being Tatsuha and Shuichi were sitting outside of Hiro's new room. Tohma had him lay down in Yuki's room to be away from everyone and a doctor was called and currently looking over Hiro. The two boys couldn't hear much, just the doctor and Tohma mumbling.

Mr. K just happened to be in the suite still and was now polishing his guns whispering, "My precious…"

Shuichi had his face in his hands, thinking about this vacation.

From being chased, harassed to Hiro being sick.

Some vacation.

"He'll be okay Shuichi, you can still enjoy your vacation, if you want we could get something to drink at the bar later." Tatsuha said in a supporting voice, trying to cheer up the Ryuichi look a like.

Shuichi looked up at Tatsuha and gave a slight grin, "Thanks."

The door knob started to turn which got the boy's attention.

The doctor appeared first, looking down at the boys on the floor and gave a soft smile, "Your friend will be okay, he just has a stomach virus which could be contagious so I advise you let him rest and keep away from him for a few days."

The doctor walked down the stairs and out the door.

Tohma closed the door behind him, "He's sleeping right now and I've already moved his things in there and Eiri's out."

Shuichi stood up, taking a stance, "Then where will he stay!"

Tohma smiled, "Where else?"

Shuichi saw the horror flash before his eyes.

He would have to room with his new enemy.

This isn't a vacation, it's a living hell.

8888

Hello everyone! I'm still alive! Haha we'll lots and lots of things have been keeping me from updating. One I have a boyfriend of almost 7 months, two I have a job, three I've been busy with friends and stuff, enjoying summer and enjoying being out of high school! And four… I haven't had any inspiration to write this story anymore… But the last review I got a day or so ago somehow inspired me to write this chapter! So thank you whoever you are! I'll try and have the next chapter up soon!

Ayaka Chan


	5. Chapter 5

The Living Hell

A/N: Hey everyone! So so sorry this story hasn't been updating like it should of been! It's just for the longest time I had major writers block and I would always attempt to writer chapters but nothing... but now that writers block is gone... be prepared for chapters! yay! lol enjoy this long awaited chapter!

Chapter 5

"Two Hearts"

Shuichi sat on his bed Indian style, arms crossed and staring at the tall writer who was busy at the moment. What was up with that guy? Why did he act the way he did? Why did he…he…kiss me…?

There was silence between the two, just the sound of zippers and wooden drawers sliding was all that was heard.

Yuki turned and glanced at the boy, smirking, "Why are you still here? Like what you see brat?" he asked turning around fully and looking at the surprised singer.

"WHAT?!" Shuichi said. But then again he was right… why was he still here when he could be at he bar with Tatsuha, swimming, the spa, the restaurant, or something! No instead he was sitting here in the same room with someone he hated!

The silence fell between the two and Yuki just turned back to his luggage. It seemed to be the most entertaining thing to watch at the moment.

Shuichi just grunted, sitting there with his eyebrows scrunched, glaring darkly at that psycho of a writer

"Still here?" Yuki asked, not looking at the boy. Shuichi's facial expression lightened, his eyebrows rose to the question of Yuki. But soon after the question sank in his dark expression returned.

"Whatever, I'm leaving, being here sucks, you know I really hate that we have to room together, why do you hate me so much?" Shuichi asked, standing.

Silence.

"Answer me!" Shuichi demanded, shaking his fist

"Who said I hated you?" Yuki asked, turning on with his usual frown.

"What….but the way you act I uhh…" Shuichi was at a loss for words… and why was he blushing?!?!?!

"Oh so I see you're attracted to me huh?" Yuki asked, moving closer to the cute boy.

Shuichi turned his face away, not saying a word but felt the blush there. Tears started forming in his eyes.

Yuki walked right up to the boy, gently grasped his chin and turning his face to face his.

"Is it all because you're confused… by that kiss?" he asked.

Shuichi hit his hand away and backed up a few steps, still not saying a word.

"You're cute." Yuki said walking up to the boy and taking him in his arms.

Shuichi felt shivers go up and down his spine, why did he feel this way! For a GUY! Especially one that torments him!

"Stop crying." Yuki ordered and Shuichi stopped whimpering that second.

Yuki glared at the kid and let go, "You're pathetic." He said turning his way to go down the stairs and out of the room.

Shuichi stood in that spot till he heard the door click then fell over.

What… what was happening? Was he a gay magnet? Was he turning…. NO NO! He's Shuichi Shindo! Leader of Bad Luck! Sworn to the love of young pre-teen and teenage girls!

But….

He closed his eyes and saw that handsome face of Yuki's smiling back at him.

He's…. so beautiful I…

I need to see him.

Shuichi's eyes shot open and he got up. Running down the stairs and turning the corner he ran for the exit. Flinging open the door he found Yuki leaning up against the hall, smoking a cigarette.

"Hey." He said, taking a smoke.

"But I thought you left and uhh went umm…" Shuichi's face by now was completely red and he felt stupid.

Was Yuki waiting for him? No he wouldn't do that…

"Kid you're annoying, get out of my face." Yuki said walking away.

"Wha…." Shuichi whispered, watching him walk away.

"Wait!" Shuichi called but Yuki still kept walking.

"Don't walk away from me!" he called out, running after the blonde beauty. Yuki stopped in front of the elevator and looked at the on coming Shuichi.

Shuichi stopped in front of the man, tears sprung in his eyes, "Tell me something, I need to know!"

Yuki looked away and boarded the elevator. Shuichi jumped in there with him right as the door closed.

Yuki glared, "Brat what is it?!" he asked

"Tell me… you didn't feel something when you kissed me?! Cause I…" Shuichi's words faded and he looked ashamed.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked, looking at the saddened boy.

Yuki smirked and chuckled, "I know exactly what you want me to do and say." He said, catching Shuichi by surprise.

"But nothing is farther from the truth… I felt nothing." Yuki looked at his with all the seriousness in his eyes.

Shuichi felt stunned.

The doors opened and Yuki left, no words shared between the two. Shuichi just watched as the writer left down the hall and the doors closed between the two of them.

8888

Whatcha think? Yay for no more writers block! It's a very short chapter but the start of a a lot more hell to come! R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

The Living Hell

Chapter 6

"Drunk Love"

It has been two days since that incident with Yuki by the hotel elevator. Two days since I've spoken to his blonde face, looked into his golden eyes only to see my reflection of confusion looking back at me. Lying on my bed with my hand slightly clenching my forehead I stare at the ceiling fan that makes its endless trips of rotating in circles. My violet eyes close and all I see is his face…

Shuichi opened his eyes, blankly staring off into space. His lips slightly parted and eyebrows narrowed.

Everywhere I go I see his face, smell his scent and hear his voice.

Was Yuki becoming irresistible?

Shuichi blinked at the thought.

Could it be?

A melody tune and a string of words danced inside of Shindo's head that made the boy grab a notebook and pen to write down the words… before they were lost from his memory forever.

Shuichi concentrated as he wrote the words down fast, line after line, word after word. A few minutes passed when he put down the pen and pulled the notebook closer to his face to read the words that came from within.

he's irresistible  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe, more than just  
Physical deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
And irresistible to me…

Shuichi read on and felt his heart pounding faster as he thought of the golden author. He couldn't help the feelings or stop it from coming on to him. Shuichi heard someone coming so he tore the paper from the binding and stuck it in his back pocket. His heart told him what he wanted, his mind said no. What was Shuichi to do?

8888

"Hello Eiri." Tohma said, walking up to his brother in law in the café lounge. Yuki looked up at him but went back to his coffee. "I see you and Shindo haven't been getting along…shall I take care of it?" Tohma asked with his usual smile that always felt uneasy in any situation.

"Him and I are just fine, you don't need to get involved in my problems. I'm getting sick of you being like a father to me!" Yuki raised his voice to Tohma.

Tohma stood there, slightly shocked. Yuki never was like this.

Yuki closed his eyes, "Look just leave me alone, I'm not just saying that. I'll take care of what's going on and if you're wondering… there's nothing between me and that brat." Yuki spat and took a drink of his coffee.

Tohma, always believed Yuki and took every word to heart.

8888

Even though Bad luck is on a break, practice was still a virtue. Suguru always reinstated that. Figures.

Hiro played guitar better each time, Suguru always sounded awesome on the keyboard and was truly a prodigy. But today, Shuichi was different. No one could pin point what though. His words, his voice just sounded so full of life and seemed to touch the hearts of people who heard him, especially K who was just smiling because this would be great for Bad Luck's cd release.

Shuichi even noticed his performance. The whole time he sang, he thought of nothing but that mysterious writer. The one who mocked him, yelled at him, held him, confused him and even… kissed him.

Those thoughts for some weird reason put butterflies in his stomach and caused him to sing like no other. He felt like a school girl in puppy love.

Wait… love?

"Hey Shuichi that's a wrap!" K waved his gun and smiled.

"Great practice today everyone!" Suguru smiled and Hiro put down his guitar. "Hey Shuichi since today was a great day of practice, want to hit up the pool? You know check out the ladies?" Hiro suggested, putting his friend into a head lock.

"Uh…." Shuichi strained while trying to break free of Hiro's hold, "Oh come now you really need a girlfriend." Hiro let go and dragged his friend down the hall.

As Shuichi was being dragged a folded up piece of paper fell out of his back pocket and was unknown to him or Hiro. The piece of paper just laid there silently on the hotel carpet, waiting for someone to pick it up and read the words inside.

It just so happens that was done by none other than Eiri Yuki minutes later after the two disappeared around the corner.

Yuki read the words and took a drag of his cigarette. Letting out a breath of smoke, he continued to read the words that Shuichi wrote.

"Not bad for a nobody." Yuki thought but would never tell to that pink punk.

Yuki looked up from the paper to find Tohma standing there with his usual creepy smile. "What do you have there Eiri?" He asked.

Yuki looked down at the paper and back up to Tohma, "Well I just learned that someone finds me irresistible." Yuki smirked and walked past Tohma with the paper at his side.

Tohma stood there, thinking of Eiri's words.

8888

Shuichi hummed the melody of his new song that was still unknown to anyone. Would he ever tell or share the lyrics with his friends?

Shuichi opened the door to his room after a long night at the pool and bar. Hiro stayed behind to talk to a pretty blonde he met at the pool. Shuichi felt a little tipsy, or more than tipsy Shuichi wasn't sure anymore as he hiccupped his melody.

After stumbling through the doorway Shuichi discovered that the place was dark, but there was a light coming from the upstairs.

Shuichi's goofy grin walked all the way upstairs to find the novelist in bed, typing on his laptop. Yuki seemed to be concentrating on his work.

Shuichi stood there in his oversized white tank top slightly hanging off one shoulder and his purple trunks still slightly damp from the pool. His hair wasn't really that much of a mess but had flushed cheeks from the alcohol. Shuichi just stared at Yuki from the stairs.

Yuki looked up to see the glisten of dark lavender eyes looking deep into his own. "Brat what do you want, stop looking stupid." Yuki said in his defense.

Shuichi walked over, and climbed onto Yuki's bed, sitting on his knees with his legs spread apart and his arms relaxed between them. "Whatcha doin'?" Shuichi slurred.

"Something better than talking to you brat now get off my bed and leave!" Yuki barked but Shuichi just giggled which caught Yuki off guard. "You're so cute when you're mad." Shuichi reached up and touched Yuki's soft pale face, "I should kiss you." Shuichi grinned.

A slight pink blush appeared on Yuki's face, "I'll give you to the count of three to get off my god damn bed! One! Two! Th-"

Before the last word could be uttered, Shuichi dove in and silenced the beautiful writer with a kiss.

8888

Hello everyone! I've been so busy and totally forgot about this story. I saw that I got some reviews for it the other day and felt the need to update this story. I've been busy with the Avatar the last airbender forum, which if you like the show you can visit the site at: www.ultiavatar. yeah Shindo is drunk and kissed Yuki! What's going to happen now? Or in the morning? Will Shuichi remember the previous night's events? Find out next time!


	7. Chapter 7

The Living Hell

The Living Hell

Chapter 7

A/N: (Blows dust off story) Wow I haven't updated in forever! Been waaayyy to caught up in Avatar the Last Airbender making music videos and such… but just the other night I watched Gravitation, all thirteen episodes and was like… I need to start writing again. So as an authors promise, this story will be updated often and will be finished! Enjoy!

"Two Hearts and an Argument"

_A slight pink blush appeared on Yuki's face, "I'll give you to the count of three to get off my god damn bed! One! Two! Th-"_

_Before the last word could be uttered, Shuichi dove in and silenced the beautiful writer with a kiss…_

Yuki pulled away and grabbed the shoulders of the young artist. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yuki glared into the man's drunken eyes.

"What my heart says to do." Shuichi smiled before his eyes drooped shut and his small frame leaned into Yuki.

The poor Shuichi had passed out from all the excitement and the alcohol.

Yuki looked down at the boy. This vacation he dreaded so much but came because of his brother in law. Meeting this boy changed his life. Was it for the best? At this point in time he wasn't really sure…

"Eiri?"

Yuki's stare at Shuichi snapped up to the set of eyes in the room.

"Tatsuha?"

Tatsuha smirked and walked a little closer into the room. "So I see how it is, you get a new exciting romance on vacation and I don't." Tatsuha sat at the end of Shuichi's bed, looking at the two on Yuki's.

"It's nothing like that; now get the hell out Tatsuha." Yuki gritted his teeth and his grasp tightened on Shuichi's shoulders, causing the boy to whimper in his sleep.

Tatsuha looked from Shuichi to Yuki with a seducing smirk and stood up, "Okay… but Eiri, don't be too rough on him, I haven't had a turn yet." The young man joked as he headed for the stairs.

Yuki just watched his naïve brother disappear into the dark.

Yuki sighed, letting go of the punk. Shuichi plopped down onto the pillow next to Yuki. The novelist notice the boy turn over and away from him. Shuichi curled into a ball and let out a huge sigh before letting his body weight slump into the soft cushions of the bed.

Yuki watched the boy's side go up and down from his steady breathing. He could not help but gaze at the boy, so slender, soft…..

Yuki's thoughts instantly froze after that and he looked at his laptop which had his latest novel still up as a document. He blinked at the screen that begged attention. Yuki closed his eyes tightly and grabbed his forehead before letting out a silent yawn. He opened his eyes and shut the laptop… it could wait till morning.

Feeling lazy Yuki didn't want to move the body next to him nor did he want to get up and sleep in Shuichi's bed. So trying to make due he just got comfy under the blanket, glanced over at Shuichi and pulled the blanket from under him and covered up Shuichi's cold skin. With a flick of the light it deceased and the room filled its self with the welcoming of night. Yuki's eyes slowly fell to the fate of sleep…

8888

Ehh…

The rays of sun bothered the sleepy eyes of Shuichi.

Shuichi at the moment wanted sleep to overcome him, he felt so warm and comfortable at the moment, it was too perfect. Lying there with arms wrapped around him, feeling the breath of…

Shuichi's eyes shot open, instantly feeling his blood run cold and goose bumps everywhere on his body. He stared in shock at his current situation.

He was in bed, with Yuki.

Yuki was holding him. He noticed Yuki's hair was ruffled, slight drool from hanging from the corner of his mouth and…. He was shirtless. Heaven only knows if Yuki was wearing anything else under the covers.

Shuichi stiffened and was trying to remember the previous night events. He went to the pool then the bar with Hiro, had one too many drinks and then came back in the room and remembered Yuki's face but… that was it.

Did… they?

Shuichi told himself no. It couldn't have happened. He wasn't ready! He was still… a virgin! Or at least he thought he still might be.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Yuki awoken to someone screaming in his ear.

Instant headache.

Yuki sat up quickly and looked around trying to find the source. His messy blonde hair was in his eyes but he knew a moment later who woke him up.

"Why are you yelling?" Yuki barked, glaring at the boy who had the blanket pulled up to his nose, his eyes widened in fear.

"Why are you in my bed!" Shuichi asked, his voice muffled into the blanket.

"Your bed? Brat you're in mine, you fell asleep in it last night!" Yuki said. What this kid didn't remember?

"We didn't…um…" Shuichi couldn't find the words. "Why you don't remember, I feel offended…" Yuki smirked, moving his hair out of his eyes, seductively looking at the boy. This caused the pink rock star to blush fiercely.

"WE WHAT?" Shuichi yelled.

"I'm kidding so shut up you're annoying and get out of my bed you damn brat."

"So nothing happened? I just fell asleep here?" Shuichi asked to get the facts straight.

Yuki just stared at the kid, "Well you came in here drunk out of your mind, crawled into my bed and passed out." He said as if it didn't matter.

Shuichi's eyes widened.

"I WHAT?!"

"Shut up you're just an eye sore."

8888

Breakfast felt like nothing but uncomfortable. Shuichi looked up, seeing Hiro was feeling better from his sickness… you could tell because of how healthy he looked and from the goofy grin on his face that him and that blonde had a good time last night. After what happened between him and Yuki, Shuichi begged for Hiro to move back in with him, but Hiro just smiled and said this was a great opportunity for Shuichi to make a new friend. In other words, Hiro liked having his own room so he could invite over some lady friends for the night…

This vacation was far from over and already Shuichi and Yuki…

"Pass the bacon."

Shuichi stared at him plate full of food.

"Hey pass it!"

Shuichi looked over and noticed all eyes were on him and that Yuki was looking frustrated by all of this, "Brat pass it to me."

Shuichi blushed and grabbed the plate of bacon and quickly handed it to the demanding Yuki.

Shuichi went back to his normal state of staring at his food… he just couldn't eat, his stomach felt sick, his head felt dizzy, he…

Darkness fell upon Shindo as he heard people calling out his name…

8888

Shuichi's eyes slowly opened, his head pounding. He laid there for a few moments, noticing he was tucked in bed.

What happened?

"Hey Shu you okay?"

Shuichi turned his head to see his best friend walking towards him, "Yeah I think… what happened?"

"You passed out at breakfast but you're okay now, you've only been out for about an hour."

Shuichi laid still but then flashes of the previous nights events started to fall back into his memory.

He shot up, and jumped out of bed, stumbling a bit. Shuichi was trying to find clothes to change into while Hiro was confused on what his friend was doing.

"Shuichi are you alright?" Hiro asked, being cautious about his friend.

"Hiro this is like some horrible joke… I only wish that was the punch line." Shuichi sighed before slipping on his jeans and throwing on a yellow shirt with black zebra stripes.

"Huh?" Hiro was confused more than ever, "Are things not going okay with Mr. Yuki?" Hiro asked, his friend turning around.

"To be honest… I don't know." Shuichi closed his eyes and only stood there trying to remember last nights events, but all he could remember was coming up those stairs before his memory turned dark….

Time passed and the two stood in silence.

Hiro turned to leave, when Shuichi softly spoke, catching the guitarist off guard, "You'll always be there for me right?"

"What?" Hiro asked, looking at his friend.

Shuichi opened his eyes looking at his dumbfounded friend, "No matter what you'll always be there for me…right?"

Hiro took a moment then smiled, "Right."

8888

Yay end of chapter 7! So Shuichi doesn't remember the kiss and Yuki didn't bother to tell him? Hmm… what fun adventures of yaoi will await us in the next chapter? Find out next time!

-Ayakachan


	8. Chapter 8

The Living Hell

The Living Hell

Chapter 8

A/N: Yay here's chapter 8! Sorry it took so long… it's been done for awhile, just been busy and I uploaded my first gravitation music video to youtube! I also purchased a Kumagoro online a week ago and got it a few days ago… he's so loveable and cute! The link for the music video will be at the end of the chapter, so read on then check out my video!

"I kissed a boy"

"Hey are you going to eat that?"

Shuichi lost his train of thought and looked into Hiro's eyes. A moment of silence passed.

"Well?"

Shuichi shook his head and smiled, "Yes Hiro I didn't order it for nothing." And took a big bite.

"You just don't seem like your relaxing and having a good time like you should be." Hiro said, trying to his friend to talk about it. "Well you see Hiro…" Shuichi began, "I'm just confused… after everything that happened I just don't know." Shuichi hung his head low.

"Well what you are confused about?"

Shuichi looked up at his friend, "EVERYTHING!"

Hiro smiled, "I figured you would say that but really think about it… what are you mostly confused about?"

Shuichi sat there thinking… but couldn't pin point anything, "Is it that Tatsuha kissed you? Are you mad because that was your first kiss?" Hiro asked

Shuichi took a deep breath and was ready to tell him, "Hiro Tatsuha wasn't my first."

Hiro sat there dumbfounded, "It was Yuki… he kissed me in the elevator when we first arrived."

"Oh he did, did he?" Hiro asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah and it makes me mad, he does that and now he acts like it was not a big deal and is so mean to me!" Shuichi grunted and crossed his arms.

"Well was it that big of a deal? Sure sounds like it was for you… and ask yourself why." Hiro said, leaning on the table, staring his friend down.

"Its because….I…"

Shuichi couldn't find the words… all he could find was the blonde novelist face in his mind. What was happening?

"It's because it was my first kiss Hiro and something like that I can't take back, that's what's bugging me okay?" Shuichi looked up at his friend, both met eye contact and sat in silence for a moment.

Hiro closed his eyes and leaned back into his seat, "If you say so Shuichi but you know you can come talk to me when your ready to really tell me."

Shuichi's eyes widened in shock, "What's that suppose to me?"

Hiro frowned, "I'm not stupid Shuichi."

8888

Yuki took a drag of his cigarette. Standing out on the resort beach, he just stared into the horizon of the ocean. He was so out of it that he didn't notice Tohma walking up to him.

"On the beach Eiri?" Tohma asked

"Seguchi." Was all Eiri said, taking another drag.

"Well Eiri you certainly aren't in your beach attire, is there a reason your out here all by yourself?" Tohma smiled but also showed some concern.

Yuki didn't bother to answer, he just ignored his brother in law's presence and continued to look out into the ocean, that seemed to be more important to him that Tohma.

After a few moments passed of silence Tohma took the hint and turned to walk away, "It's that Shindo kid."

Tohma turned around, staring at the back of Eiri stunned, "Mr. Shindo?"

"Yeah."

Tohma just continued to look at Eiri, the look of worry filled his eyes, "Is something wrong?"

Eiri smoked the last of his cigarette then put it out in the beach sand. Taking a long inhale and exhale he finally turned around to face Tohma, "No." Yuki started walking up in Tohma's direction and made his was past him.

"Then why bring him up?" Tohma asked.

He couldn't see Yuki's face and had no idea that he stood there with a shock look on his face. Yuki pondered for a moment and his facial expression returned to that normal black stare, "I don't know." Yuki said and continued to walk back to the resort.

Tohma just watched him walk back till he was inside, then turned his gaze to the ocean. That was one of the most civil conversations they've had this whole trip. No yelling or arguing. Tohma knew that Yuki wanted to say more but didn't know how. Something was starting to change in him.

Tohma smiled and closed his eyes, "Shindo what have you done."

8888

Hiro walked back into the room, the look of unsatisfied accomplishment stamped on his face. He sighed loudly then noticed another presence in the room.

"So Mr. Shindo is still in a slump huh?"

Hiro found the light switch and turned on the lights, "K?"

K was currently polishing his gun and checking for aim accuracy, "Mr. Shindo came on this trip to relax and get inspired but neither of the two seem to be taking place."

Hiro just stood there and listened.

"So tell me," K put the gun down on the table and stood up, looking Hiro in the eyes, "What's wrong with Shuichi?"

Hiro scratched the back of his head, "Well that's something you really should ask Shuichi himself."

K smiled, "Yes but I know he confides in you, as his bandmate and friend you could tell your manager so I can make sure that he's happy and your new album takes off without complications?"

Hiro let his hand down and looked at K.

"It's in the best interest of Mr. Shindo."

8888

"Can I get a Malibu Relaxer?" Shuichi asked the bartender.

"Coming right up." Said the bartender as he began to mix the drink.

"I'll have what he's having."

Shuichi jumped a little to see that Tatsuha just casually came over and sat next to him, "Chilling at the bar by yourself, something must be on your mind." Tatsuha said, looking at the stressed out rock star.

"Yeah, I have a lot on my mind." Shuichi said, watching the bartender make his drink.

"Well is it that kiss I gave you? Sorry for that you're just so damn cute!" Tatsuha smiled and Shuichi gave a fake smile but turned his head and rolled his eyes, "Well its that… and just some other stuff like my band and…" Shuichi became distant, and now stared at his newly made drink.

"And what?" Tatsuha asked, receiving his drink and taking a sip to find it totally delectable, "Wow you sure do have a good taste in fruity drinks!"

Shuichi just stirred his drink, staring at the drink and ice twirling in the glass.

"Is it my brother Eiri?" Tatsuha asked, sipping his drink.

Shuichi's eyes widened in shock and he felt his body stiffen. Tatsuha smiled and closed his eyes, "I figured, I'm the nice guy but you fall for the grumpy mean guy."

Shuichi looked at Tatsuha shocked, "WHAT? NO!" he yelled, causing a few people to glance at him for a second before going back to their conversations.

Shuichi looked around, silently apologizing then looking back at Tatsuha. "Boy, girl…."

Tatsuha paused what he was saying for a moment, as if pondering what to say next. He looked over at Shuichi, "I don't see a difference."

Shuichi flailed his arms around, "THERES A HUGE DIFFERENCE!"

"No, not really… not when it comes to love."

Shuichi stopped.

"Love can be from a boy or a girl but love is love and kissing is…. Well kissing… there shouldn't be any difference."

Shuichi looked confused, "There shouldn't?" he said softly

Tatsuha smiled, "No… because there isn't."

8888

Eiri fingers typed furiously on the keyboard, quick to type all his thoughts onto the word document. Eiri felt calm but his heart was beating so fast.

"_You're so cute when you're mad." Shuichi reached up and touched Yuki's soft pale face, "I should kiss you." Shuichi grinned._

_A slight pink blush appeared on Yuki's face._

Yuki snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at his laptop, his hands have stopped working. He closed his laptop quickly and just sat there, his heart still racing.

He closed his eyes tightly and laid back on his bed.

Time passed and he felt his heart beat slow down and placed a hand on his forehead before opening his eyes. Yuki glanced up, looking at the ceiling which slowly making his rotations.

He saw flashes of pink, violet and that idiotic laughter in his head.

He closed his eyes and replayed all their arguments in his head. He smirked, no one really had the guts to yell and argue back at Yuki. That kid was full of life… and fire.

It's weird he wasn't yelling or crying about the kiss that he gave Yuki the other night… or did he really not remember?

Yuki eyes suddenly opening when he felt another presence in the room.

He sat up and saw it was Shindo.

8888

…….

Ayakachan

for some reason it wont let me post the link here... so just go to youtube slash adorablezuzu


End file.
